The inventions described relate generally to a communications system. More particularly, the inventions herein relate to a fault tolerant intra-communications and intercommunications systems and assemblies thereof.
Most, if not all, cable systems used in communications and power industries are designed to comply with a single function, that being either power or communications. And when it comes to different modes of power or communications components have been designed separately and independently; few if any may truly integrated with other components. Connectivity standards of such components are also not designed to withstand damage (e.g., fire or mechanical problems). As such, current systems are unreliable and do not function or remain operational under adverse or emergency conditions.